


You make me crazy, you make me wild

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Riding, Top Louis, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wanted to write about Harry wearing a snapback and Louis loving it and fucking him while he wore it. Title from Lana Del Rey-American</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me crazy, you make me wild

“Hey babe!” Louis yells from the kitchen as he hears the door open.

 

“Hey Lou!” Harry says making his way over to Louis then pecking him on the cheek.

 

“I just made some lu-what the fuck is that on your head?”

 

 

Harry’s cheeks immediately blush as he touches the blue backwards snapback, “you don’t like it do you? I knew you wouldn-“ Harry begins taking the hat off.

 

“Not like it?” Louis says pushing it back over Harry’s curls, his body ever so slightly pressing into Harry’s, “you are never taking that off, ever.”

 

 

Harry smiles that stupid half-smile Louis hates, the one that’s sorta smug and sorta embarrassed and it makes Louis’ toes tingly and his cock hard. He leans into Harry and lets his hand slide up his white shirt the skin is warm from the summer sun, or maybe it’s just Harry because Louis swears even on the coldest of nights his skin burns.

 

 

“You really like it then I don’t look like some douchebag frat kid?”

 

“Bedroom Harry.” Is all Louis has to say in the low voice he only reserves for his boyfriend. And it’s neither a demand nor a question but Harry submits to it anyway letting out a low groan before lifting Louis up around his waist and carry him to their room kissing him without much coordination until he can properly lie Louis down on the bed and let his lips do what they so expertly know best.

  

“It’s. So. Fucking. Hot. Harry.” Louis says in between kisses, and he can feel how quickly both of them have gotten hard each time Harry dips his hips down into Louis’. Louis tilts his neck so Harry can kiss it nipping at his favorite spot in the dip of his collarbone, leaving a trademark blemish there.

 

 

“Yeah Lou?” Harry says looking up at Louis as he’s now moved to Louis’s stomach lifting his shirt up over his torso kissing the skin. Louis pulls it off the rest of the way throwing it behind him. Harry effortlessly unbuttons his chinos the _ziiip_ of the metal so satisfying to his ears as he pulls them and his pants down Louis’ legs, crawling back up his body his hot breath to Louis’s ear, “wanna fuck me while I wear it then?” Harry says in what can only be described as a growl that Louis can feel course through his entire body and he definitely feels it in his cock because it twitches ever so slightly against Harry.

 

 

“God yes Harry shit yeah yeah,” Louis says hastily tugging at Harry’s shirt to get it over his head, his fingertips barely grasping the material. Harry takes his hat off for a second as he removes his shirt and Louis eagerly replaces it.

 

 

Louis looks up at Harry his curls jutting out under the hat in every direction; it probably shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does and _fuck_ all he can think about right now is Harry naked and only wearing that god damn snapback. Grabbing Harry by the thighs he flips them over, pulling off the remainder of Harry’s clothing.

 

 

And it’s better than Louis could have imagined; Harry’s long muscular body, tinted pink with lust, the slight gleam of sweat building on his sternum, not to mention Louis’ favorite part, standing thick and hard for him. He nestles between Harry’s thighs pulling them up so his feet are flat on the bed, lowering his head down taking Harry in his mouth.

 

 

Harry lets out a quick “ooooh” and Louis watches Harry as his head lolls back, eyes shutting tightly, his hat sideways and loose over his hair. He licks up the shaft gently sucking at the head as Harry rocks his hips up, “Louuu nghhyeahyeah” Louis is moving slowly not entirely trying to get Harry off, just to the point where he’s going to beg to be fucked.

 

 

He lets a finger tease Harry’s hole while he’s got him down his throat and Harry is now lashing around on the bed moaning all sorts of incoherent words. Louis here’s a small thump on the ground and looks up at Harry to see his hat has fallen off. He immediately pulls himself off of Harry’s cock.

 

 

“Lou?”

 

“I’m not continuing until you put it back on” and this time, Louis is demanding.

 

“I’m sorry it was getting ho-“

 

 

“I said-.” And Harry knows enough not to let Louis finish that sentences, he reaches one of his long arms behind him fishing for the hat until he feels the brim and brings it back up to his head. He looks up to see Louis unclicking a bottle, wetting his fingers, “up against the headboard Harry.” He quickly shuffles his body and once he’s where Louis wants him, Louis’ mouth is back on his cock, and two fingers sliding into him.

 

“louloulou fuuuuckyeahyeah” Harry’s got his hands in Louis’ hair, pushing his hips down to meet each thrust of Louis’ fingers.

 

 

Even though Louis hasn’t touched himself he feels like he could come just by looking at Harry, his cheeks reddened and wet with sweat, the vein on his neck popping out from holding his breath, and that fucking hat taunting Louis and it’s even worse when Harry looks down at him mouth agape, small squeaks escaping those thick pink lips of his.

 

 

“Louis please please, god fuck Louis fuck me please” Harry begs the minute Louis slides a third finger into him.

 

 

Louis takes his mouth off of Harry because he knows he’s close and scoots closer to him so they can kiss. He knows Harry doesn’t really care that he can taste himself on Louis’ lips, their tongues meet in passion and Louis stops the movement of his fingers, pulling them out because he wants to concentrate on this kiss, the fullness of Harry’s lips that usually only occur after he’s been blowing Louis, he bites down on the pink skin, making Harry groan into his mouth. Harry’s got his hands on each hip, and ever so eloquently despite tangled limbs, once again is on top of Louis.

 

“Watch me Lou” Harry says pulling away from him, bringing his body between Louis’ legs as he takes Louis’ cock in his hand pumping slowly.

 

“Har-“ Louis can barely get out his name as he watches Harry take his entire cock down his throat, his cheeks hollow, his eyes never leaving Louis’.

 

“God Harry fuuuck so pretty baby.” Louis says his hand caressing Harry’s chin.

 

And of course he can’t help himself to straightening out Harry’s snapback because _jesusfuckingchrist okay_ he was obsessed with it and wanted to glue the fucking thing to Harry’s head. Because a part of it made him feel like he was getting blown by Harry Styles the 19-year-old teenager from uni and not Harry Styles the 19-year-old pop star. And sure that sounds like a really stupid fantasy but when Harry has millions of girls wetting themselves over him Louis doesn’t always feel like Harry is entirely his, he has to share him with millions of other people and when he just looks like a normal teenager Louis thinks he’s the only one in the world lucky enough to know who he is and see that fucking gorgeous face and those gorgeous fucking lips that fit so fucking well over his cock and shit he’s getting that tingling feeling in his stomach.

 

 

“fuckfuckfuck _haaarrry”_ Louis says pushing Harry off of him harder than he intended. He watches Harry tumble back then wipe the spit off the corner of his mouth not even aware of what it’s doing to Louis’ insides. He grabs Harry’s hands intertwining them and pulling Harry into him.

 

“want you to ride me Harry”

 

“Fuck Lou yeahyeah” Harry positions himself facing Louis, his knees against his thighs he grabs the discarded bottle, rubbing the liquid over Louis and brings himself down onto his cock with a loud groan.

 

Louis reaches up to turn Harry’s hat sideways so the brim doesn’t hit his face and because it look so fucking good like that then places them around Harry’s hips.

 

Harry bites his lip, his eyes big and doe like staring into Louis’ as he begins to rock his hips in circles a soft “mmmm” leaves his lips.

 

Louis leans in to kiss Harry, biting the same spot on his lip, “so good baby go faster if you’d like.” Louis knows Harry always starts off so, so slow because he wants to feel Louis stretch him, wants to feel each pull as Louis settle deeper and deeper in him, he knows within a few seconds Harry is going to be grinding violently on him, screaming out his name, “Lou. Lou. Louu”, his cock bouncing against Louis’s skin and Harry isn’t going to let Louis touch him for about two minutes until he caves or is so far gone in his own pleasure that he doesn’t notice Louis’ hand move off his hip to his cock, his thumb pressing down over the head, he won’t notice until Louis’ got his thumb pressed against Harry’s lip, then into his mouth tasting himself.

 

 

And it won’t be until then that Harry nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck switching between biting the skin and kissing it his hands wrapped around Louis’ middle and up his back scratching the skin with each thrust of his hips, as he lets Louis take over controlling his body like he knows it better than Harry.

 

 

Louis softly lays Harry on his back, a feat a lot less daunting when his body is so pliant. He looks into his eyes, they’re smaller now and comforting, he pushes back into Harry as deep as he can rutting their bodies up against each other.

 

 

“Close Harry, feels so good baby you know that? You know how good you feel?” He sees Harry just smile that lazy smile he always has before he hits his orgasm a croaked “yeaah” is the only thing to leave Harry’s lips until Louis feels him tighten around his cock and coming all over himself, “loouuiisfuuck godnghhfuccklou” and of course that always makes Louis see stars, the tightness around him, seeing his boyfriend orgasm, it’s pure bliss and it only takes a few more thrusts until Louis is coming as well with Harry’s name leaving his lips.

  

Harry lifts up as best he can and pecks Louis’ nose. Louis smiles and kisses him back on the lips and rolls over onto the bed not really caring about the mess.

 

“Fuck.” He says with a deep breath.

 

He feels a weight on him as he sees Harry straddling him hitting his palms to his chest, “again, again, again!” Harry giggles.

 

“You are insatiable Haz!”

 

“Oh shut up you know you wanna fuck again if I keep this thing on!” He says fixing his hat so it’s backwards again.

 

Louis looks up at him and _fuck_ of course he’s right, he skims his hands up Harry’s chest and pinches a nipple “mmm.”

 

“Ow!” Harry slaps Louis’ chest, “fine I’m taking it off then.” And he removes the hat from his head and is about to throw it to the side until Louis grabs his wrist.

 

“No.”

 

“And what are _you_ going to do about it?” Harry asks mockingly as he uses his other hand to grab the hat and throw it on the floor.

 

Louis gasps “this!” and begins tickling Harry, wresting under him.

 

“Okay, okay I give up okay!” Harry laughs as he climbs off the bed to retrieve the hat.

 

“That’s better!” Louis says jumping off the bed and smacking Harry’s bum, “it’s waterproof right?” he half jokes strutting into the bathroom to turn the shower on.


End file.
